<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Reliever 'Cause I Don't Self Medicate by pseudobulbarism (killewich)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655974">Be My Reliever 'Cause I Don't Self Medicate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism'>pseudobulbarism (killewich)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Birds of Prey (And the Fantabulous Emancipation of One Harley Quinn) (2020), DC Extended Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bipolar Roman Sionis, Canon-Typical Behavior, Lapdance, M/M, Manic Episode, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, ZsaszMask, emotional outburst, it ends soft and hot i promise, wow these tags really kinda are everywhere huh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:53:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22655974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killewich/pseuds/pseudobulbarism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" Put your lips on my skin and you might ignite it. Hurts, but I know how to hide it, kinda like it. "</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Black Mask/Victor Zsasz, Roman Sionis/Victor Zsasz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You Won't Be Kissing Me Unless You Kill for Me [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>253</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Reliever 'Cause I Don't Self Medicate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello again lovelies ! !</p><p>Dinuguan mentioned a lapdance to calm roman down, and uhhh, this kinda happened ! ! i promise the tags are kinda misleading and it all makes sense when you read it dfsngjskdfg i just wanted to give a heads up if anyone's sensitive to mental illness ;w;</p><p>this is loosely based on my own experiences of having a manic episode ( thankfully never this violent, lol, BUT it's pretty on par w/ the episode he has in the movie anyway ), but if that kinda stuff makes u uncomfy, feel free to crtl+f "Welcome back." and skip it after roman stabs the table with a knife. sorry not sorry for projecting bipolar on him, i just figured that was probably what he was dealing w/ based on his outbursts; figured it was abt time to address it, haha! and like i said in the tags, it ends soft and hot so UvU;;</p><p>all this aside, i have some IMPORTANT NOTES pertaining to my update/output schedule in the end notes ! ! please give those a gander if you've been following my posts and look forward to more :3</p><p>BUT ! ! thats enough of that, on with the show ! ! &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Breakfast is a little later than usual, having been delayed by Roman's hangover. He didn't usually drink so much, hangovers actually far and few, but when he did get drunk... well, the morning after was even rarer to be pleasant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which left Victor on edge and alert, muscles tense; ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alcohol never seemed to mix well with the godfather's episodes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz had already eaten, and accompanies the other as he dines. Usually toying with something while they held idle conversation, he finds himself giving his full, undivided attention. He treads carefully, there little speaking actually happening. He waits for the pain meds to kick in, mostly. He wouldn't be able to take his eyes off the other until then, pain usually a trigger for a fit when already irate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is why Roman </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> him; only he knew how to truly soothe the crime lord, knowing him inside and out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, that's why when a knife is shoved into the table, he's on his feet immediately, racing over to him. He's mindful of his spacing, body against the chair, hands starting at shoulders, massaging in the usual pattern that worked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, this time, it isn't that easy to fix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman lurches himself forward, as if to pull out of the hold, arm knocking everything in front of himself off the table. Only the knife remains, and Zsasz watches it carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once it's back in Sionis's hand, he knows it's going to take more to reel him back in. He slides his way to the man's side, hands running down the arm in a hard grasp, fighting it as it jerks. He gets to the wrist wielding the now weapon, fingertips slowly caressing the top of the fist held tight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman," he calls softly, "please give me the knife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently talking was not the answer for this one. He quickly removes himself from the man as he loses control of the hand, just barely missing a swipe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waits out another slash, again catching the wrist. He digs blunt nails in, only enough to keep hold, not enough to hurt. Pain would only trigger him further to lash out, but he uses the pressure needed to keep the hand in place. His other hand carefully moves to untwine fingers, resistance slipping slowly. He's successful in claiming the knife, and chucks it off to the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The brief moment of cooperation is the eye before the storm. He needed to act fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz moves back to his previous place, trying the massaging again, softer this time. He moves at a pace that the ragged breathing can match, and he hopes it's enough to ease Roman back into his senses. It seems to barely work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to get his attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor pulls the chair out from under the table, the sound of it grating on the ears. He moves quickly, unsure if the noise would cause relapse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slides into Roman's lap, breathing steadily to ease his own nerves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz had only done this once before, it a last ditch effort to soothe the other during a much worse spell. The added weight was more pressure, more grounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he guides angry hands to his hips, they biting in as soon as given something new to clutch to, his palms already etched with red crescents. Roman's dazed, eyes glazed and unfocused somewhere he can't quite catch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Disassociating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wets his lips almost nervously, and makes sure not to make eye contact. Limiting all possible triggers; aggression, noise, pain... only pressure would work right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His palms return for the third time to shoulders, applying the grounding amount of pressure he'd grown used to, thumbs working lazy circles, hands massaging in after each invisible shape. He keeps this up, eyes only daring quick glances to see if he's made any progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, on one check, he can see life come back to Roman's eyes, pupils darting around, as if confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's the first step.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roman," he murmurs. "Roman, I'm here with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That gets the drowsy attention of the other, noting the sense of tension release from shoulders, and he blinks several times to catch Victor's concerned face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>? What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman's hands slowly move from where they'd been, rubbing over his face, then massaging his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>," he complains loudly, and Zsasz lets up on his hold. "What'd they give me, fucking Tylenol?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman finally blearily glances up to the other, back to his senses. "Well, this is one way to wake back up." He smirks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry," he almost mumbles, moving to get up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands return to his hips, holding him in place. "Didn't say it was a bad thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz grins, brow cocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on," he purrs, "I know you want to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, now that the crisis was averted: </span>
  <em>
    <span>God</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did he.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz's grasping back onto Sionis's shoulders, but this time, for completely other reasons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, he rolls his hips forward, using the hold as leverage to drag himself along with the movement. He shudders, eyes closing with a soft exhale.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roman hums his approval, guiding the body atop his lap as it grinds over him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz runs one of his hands down to a bare chest, it just barely visible with the extravagant robe loosely holding to frame. He claws softly there, running it back up to almost fondly settle at the side of the crime lord's throat. All the while, he works himself against the lap below, movements still slow and teasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmm, just like that," he compliments breathlessly, sighing as he cranes his head back against the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor eagerly drinks it up, snapping his hips forward again, dragging back with purpose. He keeps up the pattern, and nearly breaks it when he feels a much more rewarding erection bloom beneath him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans in, mouthing at Roman's neck, nipping here and there, mindful to not leave behind marks unless told to. He melts as more sounds fall out, more praise following.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span> good, fuck..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz's ministrations continue with vigor, the small bits of praise making him light-headed and all the more eager to please.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The change in pace is apparently noted, and Roman murmurs, "You always take such great care of me, Victor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moans against hot skin, doped up on the high of such open appreciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So attentive, so obedient."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor's composure crumbles completely, his movements now coated in need, rather than simple enjoyment. His breathing falls apart, biting down instinctively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Roman's grip turn to bruising, and it's then he allows the other to take control; lets him use his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sionis hums a laugh, working Zsasz how he needs him. He even lets a few sounds go for just how good his henchman was being.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victor's mind blanks out, head slinking to rest on a shoulder, much noisier.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not too long before Roman bucks up, sighing a content groan as he gets off. His hold goes slack after he rides it out, thoroughly content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zsasz isn't far behind at all, and the noise and feeling of heat pooling beneath him sends him over. His body is a little jerky, twitching as they both settle into the small window of bliss that follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmm</span>
  </em>
  <span>, haha... I'd say that's a morning saved, yeah?"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>
    <span>Yeah</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've been wanting to dip into the uglier side of roman's episodes, as i see them being something worthy to acknowledge when it comes to learning these characters ( especially how zsasz handles them so well ). idk if anyone else suffers with episodes of psychosis or the like, but i always find it to be pretty cathartic finding fiction that gives representation and a voice to these kinda things, so i wanted to do that for myself at least. ;w;''<br/>BUT, i realized doing so, i'd have to give some ' reader aftercare, ' so have a kinda soft 'n fun lapdance ;3c i've . . . never wrote one, but fuck did i wanna take this prompt as soon as i got it LOL i hope it was enjoyable ! !</p><p>MOVING ON, i just wanted to give a HUGE shout out to everyone the GIANT amount of love and support through this series ! ! i've NEVER felt this welcomed and appreciated, it's meant SOOOOO much logging on and replying to all the comments and seeing fics break kudo counts i've never seen before that are cracking over the 100 mark, hits nearing 1k, i'm just ! ! so humbled and appreciative of all you ;w; &lt;3 thanks for all the ideas and lovely conversation~ ! !</p><p>AND FINALLY, i'm going to shamelessly plug myself aaHH ! ! a few of you have already scoped out my ko-fi and given me support, and i can't even begin to express how much it means to me . . . i LOVE making these works for you all, and would love nothing more than to continue pumping out almost daily updates for everyone's prompts . . . but i DO have to return to my day job soon. :"( idk what the update schedule will look like in the next few days, but if i can make enough tips, i can definitely devote more time into continuing to write these two for you and accepting requests. my monthly bills are currently taken care of through commission work in the furry fandom, but with y'all's help, i can split up my time to keep up frequent updates ( i still have a TON planned, and many prompts sitting in a list . . . and always accepting more ;3c ) ! ! it's always been a dream of mine to get somewhere with my writing and art, and i really can't even explain how much it'd mean to me to be able to do so for you all.<br/>SO ! ! if you've followed along this far, it'd mean a ton to me gettin' a lil' help. every bit goes VERY FAR for a starving artist xD</p><p>here's my ko-fi ! !: https://ko-fi.com/sapiencylost ( SAFE FOR WORK MSGS ONLY PLEASE, THANK U &lt;3 )<br/>and as always, PLEASE come talk to me about these two on twitter ! !: https://twitter.com/pseudobulbarism</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>